


Bloodhound

by Jinkies_Lydia



Series: Riskiest business of Rick's [6]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkies_Lydia/pseuds/Jinkies_Lydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about period sex. If that is not your thing turn around now. Takes place after season 2X07, “Big Trouble in Little Sanchez”. The Reader comes onto Rick at her bloodiest time of the month after a wild ride previously with Rick after killing his other clone bodies, drenched in his own blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodhound

It was the second day of your period, as usual it was a living nightmare for your body. You were content to just stay slumped over your desk staring out the window, while holding a hot water bottle to your belly in hope it would dull your cramps. Even your skin hurt from your lower back, past your buttocks down to the top portion of your thighs. As you’d gotten older if that wasn’t bad enough, it seemed as if you were bleeding heavier with each passing year-perhaps as punishment for a lack of conception concocting in your body since you’d hit puberty. 

You recalled how a week ago Rick had lured you’d out to his spaceship, dressed in nothing, covered in sticky blood and finally back to his ‘normal body’. Seeing a young Rick Sanchez give you gooey lovey dovey eyes leading up to that night for a few days had been embarrassing. He’d flow his ship close enough to the edge of your roof that the engine’s noise was what caught your attention to even look outside. Startled by his blood coated body you’d climbed out your window in quite the rush, worried he was injured. You were greeted with not an injured Rick (though slick in his own blood you’d learn after a hard fucking), but a horny as hell high off of his own blood bath Rick. 

The memory flushes your cheeks, hand clutching the hot water bottle tighter as you clench your thighs tighter together. You can hear your pulse thump in your ear canal like it’s trying to deafen you in the silent room. It wasn’t the same exactly but….maybe Rick could indulge your own blood lust. You’d certainly done some unusual play over the months since the blinds problem had been solved. You’d risk it, but before leaving the house the water bottle is tossed into the bathroom sink-along with disposal of your old tampon. Switching the product for a pad just in case the seduction goes sour.

The space ship is parked in the drive way, as you approach the Smith’s residence. You can’t see yet from the street corner if Rick is home though. The closer your steps bring you to that death trap of a garage, you almost run back the same way you were coming. What if you ran into Jerry? He was unemployed right? Or the kids, which you didn’t want to scare any further than their grandfather probably, had done since moving in. Or worse…..you don’t know what you’d do if Beth found out. 

Rick is bent over some invention of his with a screwdriver, tweaking it, you notice as you round the space craft. Strolling over to the work station, a hand slipping under your short skirt to slide forefinger and middle finger under elastic, touching your achy bloody slit. One stroke to dress them in a red liquid slip. 

“Jerry I swear if it’s you again, I’m going to dump your ass in Jerryboree again for the hell of it.” Rick warns without turning around, as you slip your hand out from your panties. “Do I even want to know what Jerryboree is?” you question Rick while leaning in from behind, not quite touching but close enough when he turns his head to look you’re just in view, “Playing it risky today aren’t we?” Rick returns his gaze to his gadget he’s working, though the smirk he’s sporting is all the encouragement you need. You let your body meld into his hunched form, “More risky than you know,” you say and before your courage could flee, you drift your bloodied hand in front of the machine on the desk, “Jesus! What the hell are you walking around cut up-“ Rick was about to jump out of his seat to get probably an first aid kit. Your other arm snaked around him, bracing him against you and making him stay seated, “Rick, I’m not hurt.” 

You scissor your fingers, kissing the shell of his ear, “I’m menstruating,” swallowing hard, hoping this bold move wouldn’t back fire horribly. “After last week…I wondered if you’d oblige me.” Rick puts down his screwdriver, yet you can’t read his expression. Then, as per Rick’s fashion he gives you a lewd answer. He grabs your wrist gently to bring your spread fingers towards his mouth, licks from the webbing between your forefinger and ring finger and upwards so his tongue grazes the sides of your fingers. No hesitation. 

“Fuck Rick,” your voice is a whisper, “You’d even do that?” you ask in disbelief, glancing around the garage desperate for more privacy and hopefully some sort of semi comfortable surface for your aching back.

Rick presses a button on the garage door opener on his desk, shutting you two off from the outside world. “Can’t be squeamish in space, missy. Its space, can’t really be straight either,” Rick’s smile is dyed by your blood till a swipe of his tongue cleans his teeth-for now anyway. He nods his head towards the washer and dryer, “get on them.” You don’t know what he had brewing in that mind of his but you do as Rick asks. Getting on the top of the dryer, you lay back against the washer and dryer, crossing your arms under your head to cradle it in a pile of a couple of folded towels while your legs hang off the side of the dryer.

Rick leans over your body, to hit the on button on the dryer once it’s set on the highest setting. Then he moves around the machine, dragging a hand from one of your knees up to the hem of your skirt. You bite your bottom lip as his callused hands moved away from your skirt to your shirt, undoing each button one handed. The dryer under your lower back and upper thighs was already starting to warm, feeling wonderful against your sore flesh. Rick’s other hand reached back down to your skirt, pulling it up your thighs exposing black boy short panties and the butterfly adhesive wings of your pad. The fabric of your shirt parts exposing the dip of your cleavage-till two flicks from Rick’s fingers sends the fabric cascading down the sides of your breasts.

Instead of being rough with his hands as usual, you notice how Rick is exploring your skin as if it was the first time all over again. Cupping each tit, squeezing them till he brought forth a moan, whine, or warning from your throat and once the experiment was over he had your areolas puckered, desperate for attention from that filthy mouth of his. Rick was moving too slow for your needs, so you moved one arm from under your head to reach out for Rick’s crazy hair and drag his mouth to your flushed, swollen knockers. Too quick for your reach though Rick’s hands dart down to your panties and rip them down your thighs to your knees. The violent removal splatters and smears blood down your skin and some onto the white surface of the dryer. 

“Ah geez Rick!” You chastise him embarrassed by the mess….till that crazy scientist is lapping one smear clean off your skin before turning to the other thigh. Your eyes bug from their sockets, before your eyelids slam down in ecstasy as his mouth covers your vulva. The dirty bastard draws his tongue over your slit and round the hood covering your clit-though if Rick kept up that eating game it would come out to play very soon. You can smell your scent fill the air, a scent you usually hated but experiencing how Rick needed to devoured you despite it, almost twisted the fluid’s perfume to a bittersweet scent. 

The ridge of Rick’s front teeth drag across your clit, its hood withdraws back fully now as it engorges with blood. Rick’s slipped an arm under your left knee and pushes your leg out to a wider angle to give him more room to dine. You thrust your hips into Rick’s face, and he draws away from your mound. Saliva dripping from one corner of his mouth, while the rest of him looks like a crime scene-or that he had a badly broken nose bleeding all over his face.

Rick leans forward between your legs to kiss your neck, bruising it with hickies. Rounding your jawline, Rick stops before your mouth-“We cool?” he asks leaning in closer. You grab him by the back of his neck pulling him to you, closing the gap between your lips as the answer. You taste bitter traces of ethanol mixed with a metallic flavor, and another taste you can’t place exactly-but it’s sour. It’s not unbearable but its not pleasant either. Rick’s braced his waist against the edge of the shaking dryer, rubbing his erection straining his slacks against the machine while moaning into your open kiss. You pull away, feeling flushed with more than arousal now-you flush with shame and embarrassment. You won’t look at Rick, till he gently but firmly draws your face back to his, “You’re really bringing down the mood, talk to me-“ 

“I taste horrible,” you say after shutting your eyes trying not to tear up, feeling a sense of ugliness stir through the corridors of your brain. “You shouldn’t have had to taste that- it’s….” Rick won’t let you finish that statement, “You’re not right but you’re not wrong either. Look, missy. You’re natural, it’s all you. It’s just like anything else though; it’s not like your always going to like how you are. How you act, what you say, what you’re feeling. It’s all moments, and they pass.” He moves down your body again, and lays one long kiss against your dripping sex. Coming back up, Rick locks his gaze with yours, “You don’t have to taste it again, I won’t make you-but I am going to eat you as long as I fucking want because I don’t give a shit how this tastes. It’s better than any of the junk in my flask,” and with that he’s left you speechless. Well, speechless until his kisses and menstruations below send a tremor through your body- the first orgasm of this afternoon’s shenanigans. While you’re left gasping for breath, clenching at your heart feeling it pound, Rick is wiping his mouth clean on his lab coat sleeve. 

He has too much clothing on, your hands help with that dilemma. The lab coat goes first, then his blue shirt. When his pants are finally down to his ankles after a small fight with his belt buckle, you can see a wet stain on the front of his boxers. You wiggly your eyebrows at Rick while baring your teeth in a sleazy grin, “Is my little friend drooling over me?” you tease Rick, receiving an eye roll in return. “Yeesh do you have to call my spunk drool, Carrie could-be?” Rick yanks his boxers down his scrawny legs. “Lame, Rick. You can do better-“ You tease reaching between your legs to coat your fingers in your bloody cum, and then wrap your hand around Rick’s throbbing flushed cock. Lubing him from base to head.

Rick grits his teeth as you touch him, enjoying the way his crow feet wrinkles deepen when he squints like that in pleasure or frustration, before pulling Rick to your body by his bare hips. His cock is squished against your pussy, your legs lock around his waist while your fingers trail up his thin torso. Twisting Rick’s nipples roughly makes his cock jump against your lips, and he adjusts himself quickly against your entrance before sheathing himself in you. It’s so easy with all the fluids running out of your body, and it feels so good to have Rick finally filling you. The previous orgasm’s endorphin rush was dulling every sore muscle in your body, thank god, finally.

Your hands dart up to Rick’s throat squeezing it lightly…then your left arm slides over Rick’s shoulder in a hug while your free hand slides up the back of his neck and through that wild hair to message the bald spot on the back of his head. Rick’s hands are focused on pulling you to the edge of the still vibrating dryer, using your ass as an anchor for his hands. He’s fucking you with every ounce of energy he has, going balls deep in you. There’s bloody mucus all over both your pubic areas from his rough ride. It’s splattered some on his lower belly, and over your thighs. It’s driving you crazy, this is some kind of bonding shit so few people go through. It’s like some stupid taboo being committed between you two. You knew deep down it was stupid to feel so empowered by the act but it did. Rick was washing away your inhibitions, your shame towards the nature of your bleeding. Years of being taught it as a gross unfortunate fact, no longer matter. Yes it wasn’t pleasant, and you didn’t enjoy it but it was just as natural and a part of you as anything else. It hurt, life hurts you. It stained the things you enjoyed, but so did life experiences.

Now you found a nasty old man who understood that better than you in a way, and who was still pounding the fuck out of you and enjoying it. All these thundering thoughts helped build the climax racing through your body and mind. Rick was getting close too, you could feel it in his rhythm. He’s pulled out of your body before he can cum, his hand brings him to a finish against your stomach. You might have had a small organism before he pulled out but you were too dazed to really care if you had or had not. You want to say something, but you can’t pull the words from the ether of your mind or throat. The two of you are just panting, Rick’s hand is still tight around his cock as it gives one last sputter of cum. 

If only you two could of stayed in that silent bubble awhile longer. Unfortunately, the door to the house swings open. Your frozen to Rick, he’s quick enough to press you close to his body and you hide your face against the base of his neck.

“Rick, I’m having trouble with the wifi again do you think you could make some sort of super sci-fi modem that doesn’t go out every five minutes?” Jerry asks as he’s entering the garage, having not noticed your or Rick quite yet. 

Holding your breath in hopes that he’d go away doesn’t work, Rick’s son-in-law sees you two. He has the most traumatized expression across his features that morphs freakishly into smug self-satisfaction in 2 seconds flat. “Oh you’ve done it now Rick, Beth is going to freak when she hears about this! The younger neighbor, oh god I mean, Jesus is that blood?!-“ Jerry just won’t stop gloating about his finding of you two. “Well Jerry, you finally got one over me. You must be so proud of yourself. Look at all the fucks I don’t give, like trying to get rid of me is the real solution to the problems between you and my daughter,” Rick shoots back at Jerry.

What in the world did you get into when you decided to become whatever it was you and Rick were doing. Next time there was no way you were going to get caught again in the Smith household-you might not live through another confrontation with Beth Smith. Or through the teasing of being Rick’s ‘girlfriend’, as his grandchildren had dubbed you.


End file.
